Third Times the Charm
by angelisis7
Summary: Sequel to Favorable Favor...
1. Chapter 1

So this is a sequel to Favorable Favor. After rereading, I have to agree with my beta and friend, that the last chapter of FF was a great stopping point. This will be a short sequel. Hopefully, it will be the boost that gets my mojo back and I can write more. Hope you all enjoy and still want to read the things I post. :D

Third Times the Charm…

Chapter One

Elizabeth smiled; there was nothing better than luxuriating in bed with her husband, well there were a few things but... "You know, that spot on my back that you continuously worship, actually has a name?" She said, feeling Jason fingering that exact spot.

"Really, so these amazing indentations, so alluringly placed, have a name, what is it?" Jason asked with a sultry smirk.

His wife was a fountain of weird and sometimes trivial knowledge but secretly, he delighted in everything she shared. There wasn't a single subject that was taboo or off limits. Since he had returned from his last mission for Sonny, everything had changed, in his opinion for the better. Feeling his wife foot connect with his shin, he simply said, "Hmmm?"

Elizabeth smiled warmly, "Did I lose you for a moment, you looked a million miles away?"

"Just thinking about you and what a treasure you are. So please, tell me the name of my favorite spot."

"Yes, dear husband, they are called dimples of Venus. I don't know why but that always sounded so sensual, very…erotic to me. Perhaps it is because Venus de Milo is the pinnacle of beauty, sensuality, in my humble opinion." Liz said wistfully, remembering Jason teasing her for spending hours gazing at that statue and the one of David, on their honeymoon.

"Now who is a million miles away?" Queried Jason.

"I was thinking about our honeymoon, travelling all across Europe. It was such a beautiful trip and I think all that alone time, really cemented us as a couple. We stand united and if we have a problem, we talk about it privately. I am truly, a very fortunate woman."

"I'm the fortunate one and in my humble opinion, you are what all women should strive to be. I may have been slow on the uptake but I think I have learned from all of my past mistakes."

"I think we both have. Neither of us is letting outsiders dictate how we should live or with whom and just think, in three short months our house will truly be a home." She said with a beatific smile.

Life was a little nuts after Jason returned. They spent some time just mourning their losses and getting to know one another, deeper and more carnally. Once they felt they were ready, Jason and Elizabeth both spent time with the fertility doctors. It was a period of time spent in consultations and talking with a grief counsellor. Their desire for a family was great and nothing was off limits when it came to achieving those goals. They stayed on the fertility drugs at the doctors insistence and boy, did those drugs work…very well indeed. And she thought, maybe fate was just waiting for them to do this the old fashioned way, seeing as the third time was the charm, in more ways than one.

"Do you really think we have beaten the odds? There has been so much heartache but so much love as well and rationally I know most of our problem's stemmed from my body not being ready or being overly accepting of the fetuses…Jason, I know most of the time I smile and it is genuine but every once in a while, my fear gets the better of me and…I try not to think about it, jeepers, sorry, hormones…" She said as she fanned her eyes, trying to will away the moisture collection there. "You take me to such heights of pleasure in all ways; just some times those fears sneak in and steal my positivity. I don't mean to be a doubting Thomas, I need to be optimistic, optimism is the way to go…Can you just tell me to shut up and stop rambling, you are supposed to protect me from myself you know." Elizabeth laughed, while gently slapping his arm.

"I love your rambling but honestly, you are right, we have had a lot of heartache. Perhaps…this all started as a favor, something we both wanted but were trying to control because we were scared to be honest. While we have been friends for years, more than friends, perhaps what we went through needed to happen, to alter us, to alter what our thoughts on relationships, our relationship should be. It's been almost two years since we lost the twins, but look at us now. Triplets…need I say more. It is almost as if fate finally said, 'thanks for waking up, here's your prize…' Through all our hardships, we are closer than most people ever get, if we hadn't suffered our losses, would we still be pinning for each other, because we weren't brave enough to share our inner most thoughts and feelings?" Jason said, gently massaging her abdomen, a look of adoration, firmly on his face.

"You could be right. I wanted you, boy did I want you, with the passion of a thousand burning suns but I was scared, terrified…wanting to move forward but so sure you didn't see me like that. A few kisses and that lovely few moments at my studio, nothing of a sexual nature really happened for us. Simply put, we were giant idiots. Imagine if when you were shot and disgusted with Sonny and Carly, if we had simply ran, after you healed of course, our life, wow…after six months of marriage I am regretting it took us so look. Look at the pleasures we have found with one another." Elizabeth said with a laugh, wiggly her eyebrows suggestively.

Smiling gently at his wife and enjoying her more passionate nature, Jason said, "You know better than that. It was just yesterday we were told to keep your blood pressure down and no more penetration sex."

"I know, I'm just playing with you anyway. I want this pregnancy to go smoothly, so if Dr. Meadow's says no sex, it's no sex and if I have to keep my blood pressure down and stay in bed, which she hasn't dictated yet, I will. We are both excited for this journey. I love you." Elizabeth said around a yawn that was so large, it brought tears to her eyes.

"Sleep my beauty. You know one of our babies will have you up in a few hours, playing the drums on your bladder or kidney." Kissing her softly, he readjusted so his children rested on his stomach. Watching with humor as Liz had barely stayed awake to place her head on his shoulder.

Unable to sleep, Jason allowed his mind to wander.

In his line of business and being who he was, fear never really had a place in his life. He had felt fear when he was raising Michael, being a first time 'father' but that was a natural fear he was sure all parents felt, being solely responsible for another human life was daunting in and of itself. His life up to that point, had not prepared it at all.

With Elizabeth, his fears were probably just as organic. When they first me, he was too old for her, , he was/is dangerous and not least of all, he was damaged…there was also the mere fatalistic fear that gripped him in the beginnings of his friendship with her, that came from his job and the people who wallowed and or luxuriated in that life. Those two things had caused him a lot of terror. A bomb in her studio, his less than well-meaning friends, locked in a crypt, grazed by a bullet and a horrible marriage to Satan's minion Ric Lansing…

Yes, he had known fear and while he was afraid, he was also, oddly optimistic. They had suffer through many trials and tribulations to get where they were today but they had come out the other side, stronger and happier than even they knew they could be. They were able to communicate, instead of bottling everything they felt up, like the world would end if they shared their inner most thoughts. They talked through everything and even though being more verbose still wasn't his thing, he now understood how miscommunications and being at cross purposes had led to their admittedly short courtship. Being able to talk about everything, nothing was off limits, nothing was taboo. And if emotions ran high...they took a few moments to calm their tempers and then faced things like logical, loving adults.

Elizabeth quoted Phyllis Diller, 'Don't go to bed mad, stay up and fight' to him one night and it had stuck with him. It was sound advice and the makeup sex after every fight was quite…spectacular, if he did say so himself.

Realizing his thoughts had sort of run away with him, Jason gently kissed his wife goodnight, before following her into slumber. Like Elizabeth had said, get used to sleeping when you can now, because when the babies are born, you will want sleep and won't remember what it was like. Three babies were going to be one hell of an adventure and he couldn't wait.

XXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy, thank you for your comments and reviews, they inspire my muse! Hope you all enjoy.

 **Chapter Two**

Two Months to go…

*Flashback*

"What the hell is going on, why won't any of you tell me why my wife hasn't woken up?" Jason shouted at all the people coming and going from behind the curtain, which blocked his line of sight.

Edward, Lila, Monica and Alan all tried to calm Jason down but found themselves completely ineffectual. Each one, minus Lila, had all been on the receiving end of his patent stone-cold glare. What they all refused to acknowledge was the deep seated fear that was fighting for dominance.

It was their 'fault' they were in the hospital, Jason thought but amended that, because while it was true that they had to be at the hospital, it was because Jason and Elizabeth had to sign off on the last bit of paperwork, for the children's wing that he and Elizabeth had donated the money for, in memory of the three babies they had lost. It was supposed to be a surprise, because he had been planning on showing her that the wing was to be called, Elizabeth Morgan Children's Wing.

Realizing that trying to distract himself wasn't working, he was well on his way to a mental breakdown or quite possibly, for the first time in his life, a panic attack, either one was a good possibility at this point.

Lila tried to contain her humor but seeing her grandson so flustered was rather refreshing. "Monica dear, you might want to get a paper bag or get his head between his knees." The matriarch laughed gaily.

Monica snorted a very unladylike laugh, before following her orders. Jason was WAS looking a little pekid.

"Why are you laughing?!" Jason panted. The big bad mob enforcer was going to faint if he didn't get his act together. "Something could be seriously…" Before he could continue, Dr. Jones called his name.

Even though his legs were none to steady, more Jell-O like than anything, he managed to close the distance with three long strides. "Dr. what's going on?"

"Come Mr. Morgan, your wife is awake."

As he stepped through the curtain, he saw her beautiful blue eyes, damn near stopped his heart. After so much joy, his rare pessimistic side had reared its head while he had paced and worried in the waiting room.

"Oh Baby! How could you do this to me, I've been a complete wreck. I love you, you silly, wonderful girl." Jason whispered as he placed feather-light kisses across her brow and cheeks.

"Aww, sweetie, I love you too. Look over by Doctor Jones and listen to that beautiful sound." Elizabeth instructed. Her beautifully lush lips curving into the largest smile he had ever seen.

It wasn't until she mentioned it, that he heard the steady swishing coming from the machine. "A baby?" Jason asked as he almost shoved Dr. Jones out of the curtain. "What's wrong with it, it doesn't sound right.

"Nothing, a baby's heartbeat should be between 120 to 160 beats a minute. What you think is odd is really the beating heart of three…"

"Three!" Jason shouted but before he could try to make anything out, everything went black and he was once again outside the curtain…flat on his back.

"Dr. Jones, quick, unhook me, I have to get to him. I told you not to just blurt it out, could you have been anymore insensitive? You ass…"

Knowing the doctor didn't care for her husband, Elizabeth didn't bother to wait, she just yanked the blood pressure cuff off her left upper arm, while rubbing the gel off her abdomen with a distracted swipe of her sleeve shirt.

Seeing her husband's family all standing around with smiles, she figured they had heard his rather loud proclamation. "Hi family, I'll be right with you. Jason, dear…are you going to lay down on the job all day or you going to kiss your wife, before she develops a complex?" Elizabeth asked, kissing his lips, while watching his eyes try to open and then focus once he had accomplished the first feat.

"Three, really, what the hell…if we try again after this and you have four…I'm moving in with the Quartermaine's." Jason said, a twinkle dancing in his eyes.

Laughing at her husband as she helped him to his feet, she shook her head at his sense of humor.

*End Flashback*

XXXXXX

Elizabeth was tired. She had never made it so far in a pregnancy before and the mood changes, cravings, constant bathroom pit stops and the hormones…did no one understand her plight. She was married to a beautiful, sexy man. On their honeymoon, they had spent…a lot of time visiting and touring sites but even more of that time was spent in bed or on the floor, against the wall, against the railings of which ever balcony they were on…in the shower, on the counter…there really wasn't a place they hadn't made love, sure the public areas with lots of foot traffic were off limits, except when they were caught and ticketed for being indecent at Casa di Giulietta…good memories indeed. At least the Agente di Pubblica Sicurezza didn't interrupt until after their…astounding finish.

Remembering Jason's horror at men and women, cupping, stroking, caressing Juliet's right breast, still caused her to snicker. Even worse was when they visited Victor Noir's Pere Lachaise, and people rubbing the bulge in his trousers. Elizabeth couldn't contain her giggles as she remembered just how aghast Jason had been when she had followed tradition and caressed or as Jason said, fondled but what touched her heart was the little love letter he had attached to the wall in Verona at Casa di Giulietta. He may be a manly man but after their losses, he was much freer with his emotions.

Jason, seeing his wife with teary eyes, rushed to her side, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is fine. After all these months, I was just thinking about our honeymoon, the passionate parts, the fun parts but before I got too far, I was thinking of your reaction to The Kiss sculpture and how I couldn't love you more. You have so many dimensions and so many people never bothered to see, I feel blessed that you share all of you, with little old me."

"Little huh?" Jason asked with a laugh, feeling the sharpness of her elbow before he even finished voicing his question.

"Yes, little, two more months my love…want to have a nap, I am suddenly fearing the coming sleep deprivation."

"I could go for a nap but you didn't want to continue on down memory lane?"

"After the nap, we may not be able to make love like we would like but I think I might wake with an oral fixation and need your help…"

"Sleep woman!" Jason said with feeling, taking her down on the bed, snuggling in behind her. As it had been for the last little while, Elizabeth got on the bed and she was asleep. Yeah, later, they would remember more of their honeymoon and grudgingly Jason thought, visit with his family.

XXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your kind words, I enjoy your responses so much. Sometimes, it even gives my muse an idea of where to go, when I don't have a clue. I really need to learn to use a timeline and such... Hope you guys enjoy this newest installment. I had fun writing it. Sorry I have been unable to update the last few days.

 **Chapter Three**

Seven week to go…

"Jason…?" Elizabeth whined.

"Horny, hungry, hot, hiccups, heartburn or huffy or is it perhaps, uncomfortable, unattractive (in your eyes only) unforgettable?" Jason asked with a twinkling look in his eyes.

"Whoever told you that you were funny…LIED!" Elizabeth said as she stuck her tongue out at her persnickety husband.

It wasn't like she wasn't all of the above…it was just, contrary to what Jason thought, she was also frustrated. Yesterday, she'd been put on bed rest and she didn't do well with be immobile.

If her husband wasn't so sexy and wonderful and kind…yeah, she wouldn't be suffering half as bad but they were always in the bedroom now, Jason saying that anything she needed could be done from in there, you know, except have sex, not feel like a whale, see her feet, love her husband properly and just like that, she burst into tears.

Jason took her in his arms, he didn't KNOW what she was going through, but he knew what she was going through…if that made sense. Sure he could move around and do what he wanted but as he had told her yesterday as he gently lay her on their king size bed. What you go through, I go through. He figured it was only fair, since they were in this situation together. Of course, he moved around freely when he needed to get Elizabeth something, anything she wanted.

"Is there anything I CAN do to help?" Jason asked. He really did feel bad for her. Since she was fourteen she had been mostly relying on herself, so having to rely on him so heavily was a hard blow. She was…large but he found it sexy. He body was taking care of their children, children that they both wanted, so very much. It was like a dream that started as a simple desire and then burst forth into fruition. His thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth spoke.

"I want some beef jerky…well, moose jerky but even I know how hard that is to find…and sour gum balls, the blue and orange ones specifically and…Christmas oranges." Elizabeth said with a beatific smile.

"It's…July…Ummm…" Jason said, completely stumped. He knew, though he didn't begrudge her, that tear were going to spring up soon and as if on cue, the tears that had barely stopped, began again. She sniffled first and then two fat tears coursed down her cheeks.

"I love you baby, I love our babies, they are making you emotional, you are not a baby, a pain or anything else that is going through that beautiful mind of yours. I am fortunate to have you, I am fortunate you agreed to be my wife and I am truly blessed to get to have children with you! So stop the tears, I am going to run down and see if our guys can…get what you like, okay. Don't move, I'll be right back." Jason said as he placed a kiss to her lips before rushing from the room.

Hormones, Jason had learned early on, could make her cry or turn his sweet wife in to a very feisty sailor…hell, some of the things that of come out of her mouth lately, even made him blush. Fuck you in your dead ass…he still didn't understand, he supposed he'd be pretty unbearable and…colorful if he was sentenced to bed rest too.

As he reached the door, he realized that once again Milo was going to get a very shitty job; the poor guy had been on the end of one of Elizabeth's tongue lashings, all because he innocently asked her why she was wearing one blue shoe and one green one.

"Milo…I swear I will pay you triple for the month, if you could please find beef jerky, although she really wanted moose jerky…" Jason said, half smile half grimace, while trying not to laugh at his guards horrifying look.

"Ummm…moose?" Milo asked, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Don't ask, please don't ask!" Jason said with a shake of his head. Trying to keep a happy wife right now was a full time job. "She also asked for Christmas oranges and…she wants sour gum balls, umm, could you make sure they are blue and orange…" Jason said and then trailed off. "Would you prefer to go sit with Elizabeth, she's watching Insidious and planning on following it up with the other two after…I can go…"

"Nope, not going to happen, she needs you. As much as I hate to admit it, your wife right now, is a hundred times scarier than you and Sonny put together. Do you mind if I recruit some help and send back what I get as quickly as possible?"

"No, that is probably a good idea. Get all the help you want, I really do appreciate everything you and all the others have done for us." Jason said, feeling oddly sentimental at the moment. He probably would have stood there and talked to Milo longer but he knew the longer he stayed away, the sooner Liz would probably break restriction and try to do something herself.

"No problem boss, I'll hopefully see you soon." Milo said with a laugh.

XXXXX

7 weeks 4 days to go…

"Jason…" Elizabeth queried softly. It had been three days since either of them had any real sleep. Fifteen minutes here or there, didn't not make for happy people and seemed to leave them more tired than if they just didn't bother.

Not wanting to wake him but knowing she had to, made her feel even more guilty if that was possible. His sleep deprivation was all because of her.

For some reason New York was suffering through a heatwave, the likes of which they had never experienced before. She'd no sooner get slightly, because honestly, with three babies playing within, slightly comfortable was all she could look forward to, but she'd no sooner get comfortable, not have to pee, not need something to eat, or crave something, than the heat would make her current position unbearable.

Of course being four inches dilated for the last three weeks didn't help either. She's a small woman, no matter what the doctors said, it felt like if she walked to fast, she'd drop a baby. It wasn't rational her fears but being so far in this pregnancy she worried about everything. Of course, it also kind of creeped her out that her husband found her dilation very...interesting, maybe it is or was a latent doctor thing…she really didn't know. Kelly Lee had promised if she hadn't made any further progress by Monday, she'd induce but Monday was five days away. Five, five days felt like five eons to her in her current mood.

"Jason?" Elizabeth called a little louder.

'The man has been breathing down my neck for months, practically watching every breath I take and now he sleeps the sleep of the dead!' Elizabeth grumbled under her breath.

Taking a moment to just…breath, Elizabeth slowly moved the hand she had resting on his heart, down to his abdomen, normally when she tried that, she'd get an exasperated 'Elizabeth' but not this time, not a snort, groan, snore or moan, just…nothing.

"Jason?" She almost screamed her frustration and annoyance reaching heretofore unseen peaks.

Before she was able to get good and mad, Jason rolled over, his body snug around hers, his face almost cocooned in her neck, a pleasurable 'mmmm' slipping from his lips.

Wondering what it was going to take to wake her husband as she stared at his closed eyes, she soon had her answer as his eyes snapped open.

"Elizabeth, why is the bed wet?" Jason asked his voice gravely from sleeping so heavy.

Before she could answer his boneheaded question, Jason felt the tightening of her stomach, which was against his stomach. His eyes seemed to grow ten sizes in mere moments, but the sight disappeared as he launched himself out of bed, almost taking her with him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jason yelled as he ran into his closet, carelessly tossing his clothes every which way.

"Sure, now he's the Energizer Bunny." Elizabeth though with a laugh and a smile. "Oh…lover, think you can help the 'little woman'?" Elizabeth asked as she watched Jason rush from their bedroom.

With a sheepish look, she watched as he walked back to the bed. "I am so, so sorry!"

Not needing an apology, actually finding his actions endearing, she offered him a grimacing smile. Her contractions were getting a lot closer together, alarming so.

"Jason, baby, you need to call for an ambulance. I don't think we are going to make it to the hospital…" Elizabeth grunted out as another contraction hit.

He had his cell to his ear before she even finished her sentence. "This is Jason Morgan, I need an ambulance, my wife is…"

"Arrgg…I need to push Jason…" Elizabeth cried out.

Not thinking, Jason tossed his phone over his shoulder as he practically dived onto the bed. A foot to the right and he would have had a very up-close and personal eyeful.

XXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, I was trying to get IPBNE a little further so I left this one alone for a few days. Hope you guys enjoy and please don't kill me! Thank you so much for the feedback, it still does and will always make my day, to see what you think, feel...

 **Chapter Four**

"Jason?" Elizabeth whispered.

"I…you…" Taking a deep breath, Jason tried again. "I know I said that it was our time but even though I was trying to keep your spirits up, along with my own, I guess I always thought that…Elizabeth did this happen because of me, because of my job, who I am?"

Finding it hard to voice her thoughts, Elizabeth crumpled into his arms, holding on for dear life. Her emotions were taking a huge toll, it felt like her entire world had shifted on its axis and she didn't know what to think or how to answer but one thing she knew, she couldn't let him take on this burden, to blame himself, when there was really no blame. "Rapists have families; murders have children…bad things happen to good people. There is no logic, there is no reason…" She tried to say but her throat clogged with too many emotions.

As they sat on the hard ground, trying to come to terms with everything, they found the what ifs and should haves and could haves were practically drowning them. Lost in their own thoughts and recriminations, they didn't notice that someone had approached until they heard her voice.

"You can question every move you made, every choice you made but in the end, you will never really have an answer. Things happen…what you are feeling in this moment, is probably the worst pain you will ever feel. Burying your children, whether they are young or old, will never be something you can accept. Love is infinite, you don't love someone for a moment, when it's true and honest, it lasts forever. You try to do the best you can and…When your father and I lost our child, it almost tore us a part. We were so hell bent on blaming each other that we couldn't see what was right in front of us. We found our way back to each other but it took so very long, there were affairs on both sides…I think it was when you showed up Jason that we finally started to see, see what we lost, see what we could have…" Monica said as she gently rubbed her son's shoulder.

"This was supposed to be a happy day mom…not what if's…I don't know how to get past this…"

Knowing that nothing she said in this moment would change their minds or lessen their burden, Monica simply wrapped them both in her arms. She whispered her love to them, praying that somehow, some way, they would be stronger than her and Alan, that they wouldn't let the losses and anger tear them apart.

Love was a powerful thing but when you loved as completely as these two did, it had its drawbacks. You can't love with all of your heart and not feel the acute ache of pain when what you plan for so long, ceases to be. Love was a double edged sword, it could bring you to the highest of peaks but also take you lower than you could ever imagine. She often wondered if her and Alan had turned to each other, if things wouldn't have been so bad when Jason had his accident…when they lost their son…

XXXXXX

*Flashback*

"Honey, I love you but you are way too close to my lady bits at this moment…" Trying for levity but pretty much failing as another contraction hit and the urge to push, Elizabeth finally just snapped, "Catcher's mitt ready…"

Not understanding what she was say; Jason popped his head up a little further, trying to catch her eye. "Huh?"

Before she had the chance to explain, she heard Jason shout, "Holy shit, that's a head…"

Rolling her eyes, wondering why her at that moment, Elizabeth simply took another deep breath and pushed. Thankfully, it seemed, her husband had finally clued in and quickly but gently began helping their child into the world.

"My God! It's a girl…she's beautiful…and loud." Jason said in awe.

Hearing a commotion on the stairs, Jason turned and almost fainted, so grateful to see 'the professionals'.

"Mr. Morgan can you get up by your wife and I'll take over from here." Said Kelly Lee.

Feeling better about the situation, Jason practically tackled his panting wife. "Sorry baby but I think in this instance, the professional are much better equipped, I thought she was going to slide right out of my hands…"

It the throes of labor, she still managed to laugh, trust her husband to lighten the moment.

Kelly quickly dealt with the umbilical cord before passing the baby to one of the paramedics. "Okay Liz, it looks like you are ready to go again, we've got a head crowning. This is probably going to be fast…" She no sooner said that than another little girl slipped into her hands. "Baby girl two…"

"We're so fucked…" Jason said with his eyes so wide…

"Jason!" Elizabeth screamed at him. Even though, she herself was a little afraid of raising girls, she was a girl…

"As soon as you and the…" Jason began but stopped as Elizabeth squeezed his hand with brutal force as once again, as Liz began to push.

"Another girl…" Kelly said as she quickly untethered the baby and passed her back to the last paramedic.

Elizabeth collapsed back against Jason, completely exhausted. "All girls Jason…we are so fucked!"

Overcome with too many emotions, Jason simply laughed. Long and loud, his laughter mixed with his girls crying. "I'll start researching dog breeds, we are going to need an army…we need 10-15 guards…"

Wondering if her patient and spouse were suffering from shock, Kelly said, "Let's get you all to the hospital and make sure everything is good." The birth was so quick that after cleaning up the after birth, Kelly stitched Elizabeth up. "There was some tearing but not as much as one would expect, you did wonderfully Liz."

*End Flashback*

XXXXXXX

Jason gently traced the headstone, making a silent vow, "You were loved, so loved. Until it is our time, you will be forever in our hearts and mind."

Elizabeth took Jason's hand, her tears hadn't stopped but she figured she now might be able to get out what she wanted to say. Jason was her strength, even if she had forgotten than for a little bit. Together they were strong. Placing a watery kiss on his lips, she turned to the graves. "We didn't get to meet you but I know when our time comes, you'll be waiting for us. I'll love you forever and ever…I want you to know…your sisters are amazing. They will never replace what we lost; they are just helping make our family more complete. Eva Grace, Kya Haven and Mya Heaven…I promise we will love them, my little lost darlings…"

It was the first time Monica had heard their names, "Jason, Elizabeth, those are beautiful names. With them being identical, how do you think to tell them apart?"

"I don't know if I can explain this properly but as soon as they were brought to us in the hospital, after the tests, we just knew…I look at them and I see them, not the things that make them the same but the things that make them different. Although, as my wonderful wife has pointed out, that is probably parental instincts and friends and family probably won't have that, so we are taking the girls to get their ears pierced. Eva is getting ekanite, Kya is getting kunzite and Mya is getting morganite."

"Oh Jason, that is just…you are such a good man." Monica said with a watery smile.

Jason ducked his head, a rosy tint staining his cheeks.

The three said their goodbyes, feeling a little lighter, a little more ready to move on. The weight of their loss would always be with them but it was time to heal. Life was for the living and as of three days ago, they had a lot to live for.

XXXXXXX

?The End? (What do you think?)


End file.
